


first impressions

by exhaustedwerewolf



Series: 30 Day Post Challenge [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (But not a real drabble), Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhaustedwerewolf/pseuds/exhaustedwerewolf
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir, passing time together atop the Sacre Coeur, discuss their first meeting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Feather" ... which I misread as "Leather."

Two peals of laughter rang out over the domed rooftops of the Sacre Coeur. The sound startled a flock of roosting pigeons, who rose as one dark shape, the black flurry of their wings obscuring the sparkling Parisian lights.

Chat Noir's stomach ached, he was laughing so much, and he was forced to brace himself against a column until it subsided.  
“You’re joking!” He gasped when he caught his breath.  
“I’m being completely serious!” Ladybug replied, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. “It’s the first thing I thought! Well, after I finished worrying if I’d killed you by crashing into you. “Thank goodness…” ” she began again.  
“ ”My costume isn’t made of leather!” ” The pair finished together, collapsing into hysterics, which took a good minute to pass.

“But seriously,” Ladybug ventured, recovering her composure slightly, considering her companion with a small smile. “Isn’t it uncomfortable? It’s amazing you can be so confident in an outfit like that.”  
“Hm,” Chat held a gloved hand in front of his face. “Not really. But I suppose I’m used to wearing clothes like these…” He trailed off thoughtfully, not noticing Ladybug’s smirk until he glanced at her a few moments later. He titled his head confused, until he reconsidered his comment.  
“N-No!” He exclaimed hurriedly, his face flushed under his mask. “It’s not anything weird!” Ladybug couldn’t help but snicker behind her fingers.  
“My dress sense is completely normal, My Lady, I swear! Boring, even!”  
“Maybe so, but what you do behind closed doors is a different matter entirely, oui?”  
“No!” Chat cried out indignantly.  
“You don’t have to lie to me, minou.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “I’m not here to judge.”  
“No, no, no, there’s a perfectly logical explanation!” Chat babbled, racking his brains for something that wouldn’t reveal his identity. “You see, I-The thing is-”  
“Chat.” Ladybug put a hand on his shoulder, and he stopped short, transfixed quite suddenly, by the movement of her lips as she spoke. She leaned into him, and her eyes shimmered in the golden light. His heart fluttered in his chest. She opened her mouth to speak, his breath hitched, and she whispered-  
“… I was just kitten around.”  
“Aw! That was terrible.” He made to push her away and they dissolved into laughter again, clutching at each other helplessly. “That was so bad. No wonder you yell at me when I do it!” She pushed him back, grinning widely.  
“Finally got a taste of your own medicine, huh chaton?”

Down on the cobblestone street below, a tourist wondered where the sound of distant laughter was coming from.


End file.
